


Battle Routine, Set! Let's Duel!

by tatersalad5001



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: One day, Yusaku learned some in the Undernet were after a specific Navi roaming the Net, and that’s how he ended up with Ai. Yusaku hasn’t really had his own Navi before then, and Ai was on his own. Ai wasn’t anyone’s Navi. They both had several questions and no answers, so they decided to work together. At least, Yusaku decided to work with Ai. He didn’t give Ai much choice in the matter.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Battle Routine, Set! Let's Duel!

**Author's Note:**

> Was kinda inspired by some of the prompt list for the [Aiball Week](https://datanamines.tumblr.com/private/190119989234/tumblr_q3qfmvlwdW1xmj9r7) event over on tumblr. This is for the day four prompt, AU / Reborn, where I, uh, definitely chose AU. Lol! This is late, and I haven't done any of the promtps before it, but....oh well.... I've been thinking about Vrains + Battle Network AUs since I started playing Battle Network so my brain just instantly shot to that. I didn't want to write any of it yet really until I finished Battle Network. I haven't finished Battle Network, so, uh, oops again. But, this is here.
> 
> This probably should've been longer and I probably would've had it go longer, but...it's cold, and getting myself to write isn't really working right now, which is a sign I should just, stop, I guess. I am sure I will write more crossover stuff between these two series again in the future. But I hope this will suffice for now.
> 
> This is a sort of, uh, during Battle Network 2, early season one of Vrains, type of thing. Hell yeah.

10 years ago, everything changed for Yusaku Fujiki.

One day, everything was completely normal. The next, he was torn away from everything he knew. Shoved in a tiny room, he was forced to NetBattle every day. If he lost, he went hungry. He suffered. He didn’t know how much time was passing then, but this went on for several months.

Until one day, he was rescued. Yusaku was brought back to the regular world. But he never knew who did this to him. He never knew why they did this to him. All the sudden it was over, and he was supposed to try to go back to a normal life, like it never happened.

How was he supposed to do that when he didn’t know why any of it happened in the first place? It was impossible for him.

It was hard for Yusaku to deal with NetBattling. How could it not be? He’d only been 6 when he was forced to NetBattle for food. He wasn’t very good at it back then, and it took many battles for him to become good enough to consistently win. NetBattling caused a lot of pain for him. He wanted nothing to do with it.

Life had different plans for him, though.

Yusaku still wanted answers. He still wanted answers about what happened to him. The Undernet seemed like the best place to find them. Whoever did that to him all those years ago was probably the sort of person who would end up there. They probably had nothing to do with the Navis who bragged about how bad they were, but that didn’t mean the Undernet lacked answers.

One day, Yusaku learned some in the Undernet were after a specific Navi roaming the Net, and that’s how he ended up with Ai. Yusaku hasn’t really had his own Navi before then, and Ai was on his own. Ai wasn’t anyone’s Navi. They both had several questions and no answers, so they decided to work together. At least, Yusaku decided to work with Ai. He didn’t give Ai much choice in the matter, but Ai wasn’t against it.

“Hey, you got mail! It’s about the License Exams again.”

“Ignore it,” Yusaku told Ai. “I don’t want anything to do with that.”

Ai pouted. “You don’t think I’m good enough to pass? You don’t believe in your partner?”

“We’re not partners. It doesn’t matter if you can pass, it’s just a waste of time.”

“Is it? I bet people with SLicenses have access to way more information than most people do. Maybe with the right license, we can find the answers we’re looking for.”

That caught Yusaku’s attention. “You really think so?”

“ _Ai_ think it’s at least worth a shot.”

It took barely any effort for Yusaku to earn his ZLicense, and then his BLicense. The tests were way too easy. But he wasn’t done yet.

“We’re going for our ALicense today,” Yusaku told Ai as they left school for the day.

“You’re not going to do your homework first?”

Yusaku rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to dignify Ai’s question with a response. Ai knew that homework barely mattered to Yusaku, and nothing would change his mind about it any time soon.

There were much more important matters at hand.

Yusaku went straight for the Metroline. He could get a pass to go to the Marine Harbor Station there. License Exams were held in the Net at the Official Center, which was close by. This would be over in the blink of an eye.

That’s what Yusaku thought before some elementary school kid got on the metro and ran towards him.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

Oh, great, this annoying kid was going to bother him the whole way there. Perfect.

“I’m going to get my ALicense Exam.”

The kid leaned back on his heels…no, wait. Were those heelies? Really? “Cool! I’m trying for my BLicense. We’re, like, license buddies!”

“Not really.” This was the exact kind of kid Yusaku didn’t want to deal with.

“My name’s Lan. What’s yours?”

“Yusaku.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Lan grinned up at Yusaku. “That’s so cool… You’re a high school NetBattler with a BLicense! We should NetBattle sometime!”

“Not interested.”

“You’re no fun, Yusaku,” Ai whined from Yusaku’s PET.

“I’m not here to have fun, Ai,” Yusaku told him.

“Aw, but–” Lan began to protest.

“Let it go, Lan.” A voice buzzed from Lan’s PET. “If he doesn’t want to, don’t push it.”

“Okay, MegaMan.” Lan pouted at Yusaku. “For someone with a Navi named Ai, you sure are prickly. You’re just like Chaud.”

“I’m not here to make friends,” Yusaku responded.

Even at that, though, the kid didn’t leave him alone. Lan kept trying to chat with him the whole way to Marine Harbor, and then the whole way to the Official Center where the exams would be held. At least Yusaku finished his exam before Lan did, so he was freed on the return trip home.

“You’re really not for making friends, are you?” Ai asked. “What if we need help some day?”

Yusaku shrugged. “They’d just get in my way. Whatever happens, I’m capable of taking care of it on my own. Even if it ever gets dangerous, it’s easier this way.”

“Or, if it ever gets dangerous, if you’ve already pushed everyone away then you want have friends that might get hurt trying to help you,” Ai pointed out. “Are you really pushing people away because you don’t want them around, or is it your way of keeping them safe?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s both, then!” Ai cackled gleefully at him. “You’re not as heartless as you pretend to be after all.”

“I told you to shut up, Ai.”

When he got back home, Yusaku immediately turned on his computer and started scanning the news for…nothing in particular. Anything, really, that might be related to the questions he and Ai had about their own lives. But as usual, there was nothing. Not since the WWW was taken down, which happened before Yusaku had a chance to get involved.

“All the cyber-terrorists must be shaking in their boots,” Ai commented. “If even the WWW isn’t safe, they sure aren’t. Makes our job harder, though. Want me to jack in and take a look myself? Maybe there’s something in one of the Squares.”

“That’s probably the best we can do for now,” Yusaku agreed. 


End file.
